reaperseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyra
Princess Lyra Lyra is not your ordinary princess. She's pretty, and honorful, yes- but she doesn't at all act like your typical girl (stereotypical). She doesn't mind getting muddy, or mind the buzzing of wasps. However, she is quite delicate, and despite all of this, she wishes sometimes she could be more girly. Lyra is trained to use a rapier, but is more comfortable using magic. She could probably be considered your average enchantress or sorceress. Lyra is half hawk- and in her faux form, she appears with a beak, wings, and talons (which is also why her true form is questionable). This is shown many times throughout the story, including the one time Lyra appears birdlike in her true form- during the battle with the Oasis Kings. During this time, Lyra used an attack that summoned a phoenix made of fire, also causing her to form bright wings on her back. Lyra's personality depicts her as a bright, young woman with a strong sense of leadership. She has lots of love to share, and in the beginning is very much supportive of Asphyx- but begins to pay less attention to him during an ark in the story when she gets kidnapped. And though she did get kidnapped, it wasn't her fault- which also brings out the fact that she is very careful...especially with use of words. She is very generous, and helpful. Komali and Lyra Komali and Lyra seem to share a strong relationship throughout the story- and though it is not noticeable due to their lack of conversation during the actual plot, you could imagine a strong love between them because of many parts of the story explaining the way they look, act, and sometimes (though rarely) feel towards each other. During the kidnapping ark, Komali is noticeably determined to get her back- and during the time the reunite, you can tell they are both overjoyed. Altogether, this makes quite a strong love relationship. The question though, that some of us are asking is whether or not they are actually betrothed. Though it's hard to tell, everything gets figured out and explained in the end. Apparently, Lyra and Komali have known each other since childhood. Lyra and Asphyx Lyra, originally having her spirits lifted back up by Asphyx, soon became very fond of Asphyx- and though you may think they develope more than friendship, it is almost certain that Asphyx and Lyra have nothing more than that. Lyra seems to be very attached to Asphyx- so much actually, that she goes in search of him during his disappearance. And though Komali tries to state that he probably left to finish his job (the prophecy), and that he's a wolf and is supposed to come and go, Lyra probably insisted they go looking for him anyways (which we can assume because she ends up looking for him all the way in the desert). And though this doesn't seem like much of a connection, Lyra often takes Komali's advice due to their trust and strong bond- except this time it seems. Asphyx, on the other hand, seems to take Lyra on in a slightly different veiw. Though he cares for Lyra very much, risking his life once or twice to save her, he doesn't care as much for her, as he does for his brother (which is why he leaves without her to go with him to SinShei). However, it's proven through many explainations that he feels guilty, and sad upon doing so. It also becomes questionable whether Lyra is really true to Komali because of Asphyx and Lyra's strong friendship.